


...Waiting

by RagChinaDoll



Series: Sitting By... [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagChinaDoll/pseuds/RagChinaDoll
Summary: “The truth is I didn't want to come,” he admitted with a heavy heart. "The others keep saying it would do...It would help if I came and saw you... You shouldn't be here."





	...Waiting

Stepping into the colourless room felt like a task he was incapable of handling.

There were only a few moments in his life when he felt he couldn’t do something. He could recount each event with such clarity it devastated him. With each event he felt almost helpless. Knowing he had to act and unsure if his actions would only push worsen the situation.

In everyone of those situations someone he cared deeply about was in danger. The desperation that ran though him was blinding. Driving him to verging on reckless actions.

Stepping over to the chair by the bed’s side, he avoided glancing at the man occupying lying lifeless and pale under the sheet.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come any sooner. You know work ge...” He stopped himself from continuing to form the lie. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Closing his eyes to stem the burning building inside them. Shaking his head he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

The machines where beeping beside him. Informing him that the man beside him was alive.

“The truth is I didn't want to come,” he admitted with a heavy heart. "The others keep saying it would do...It would help if I came and saw you... You shouldn't be here."

How many machines did they have to connect to him just to monitor and treat. There was two beside him and one on the other side of the bed. He knew there was another one outside the room at the nurses desk. Machines to monitor his heartbeat, to push air into non-working lungs, monitor the brain swelling.

The tube stuffed into his nose was the most upsetting to see. The machine it was attached too making whirling sounds in a repetitive loop.

He felt useless sitting here unable to do anything to help. As useless now as when the events that began this sorry mess first happened. How he could do nothing then to help his friend but wait for it to end. How he can do nothing now but wait for his friend to recover. To wake up.

“I should have done more to help you,” he hissed feeling his voice ache inside his chest. “...I am...I’m sorry.”

He looked at the man for the first time in over a month. Shocked at how dark the bruises were and how vivid the cuts on his body had become. He’d seen the initial aftermath of the attack but he hadn’t seen the injuries in this state. He couldn’t understand how they could have possible gotten worse in the month between. They didn’t even seem to have changed in appearance only worsened.

The information from the doctor had been shared with him. How because of the amount of injuries inflicted on him, his body had no strength to heal. It was focusing too hard on keeping his heart beating. He was thankful for that.

That his friend was fighting to stay alive in one some mannor.

“Simple mission,” he hissed anger inside of him surfacing. “I should have known it wouldn’t be so simple.”

There was a boot shaped bruise that ran across his friends chest. The kick that had caused it had also broken a rip and chipped another. Far too close to his heart.

Unable to bare the sight any more he stood from his seat and headed back for the door.

He was a coward for not staying. For not keeping his friend company when he needed the team the most. All he had to do was be in the room and wait for some changes. For better or worse he should be here for whatever happens.

“I’m sorry Benji,” Ethan said glancing back into the room. He couldn’t bare to look at Benji like this. It felt too wrong to see the man like this. Silent and still. “I’m so sorry. I just can’t do this.”

As Ethan walked away from the room his heart felt heavier and heavier in his chest. Within himself he knew this was a mistake that he should turn back and be by Benji’s side. To wait there for whatever news may cropped up. But he wasn’t strong enough to watch this happen again.

Before reaching the elevator door he heard the distinctive sound of a heart monitor's continous cry as his eyes released the tears he’d been fighting to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger sorry bout that. 
> 
> It would seem that now I have finally written something that's kinda short. Well considering this is the first of a multi part series can it be seen as a short fic. 
> 
> Please review they are much appreciated. And will more then likely tempt me to write more.


End file.
